


The Arrow in Central City

by Thorau



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorau/pseuds/Thorau
Summary: The story is going to focus mainly on Oliver and Iris. It's also going to be a mix of Arrow S2 and S3 and The Flash S1 and S2. So don't expect the story to match up very well with the shows.





	The Arrow in Central City

It had been 6 months since Oliver Queen had defeated Malcolm Merlyn. In that time a lot of things have changed. The biggest change is that he has become the CEO of Queen Consolidated after his mom was killed by Malcolm personally. In the last few months Oliver has spent almost all of his time in the streets trying to contain the spike of criminal activity caused by the undertaking and learnt new fighting styles in order to keep up with people like Malcolm. One night they had gotten an alert that the imfamous criminals Lenard Snart and Mick Rory had robbed Starling City Bank and were now in a high speed chase with the police. Oliver had suited up and was on his way to the highway where it was taking place. He had almost caught up with them when Felicity spoke over the communication device.

Felicity:"Remember. These guys are the real deal. After they started using those guns they have been damn near invincible."  
Oliver:"They haven't met me yet."  
Felicity:"Alright just try to make sure that you will still look presentable at the board meeting at Queen Consolidated tomorrow."  
Oliver:"I will try my best."

Oliver had gotten past the cops and were now right behind Snart and Rory.

Snart:"Looks like Robin Hood is catching up."

Snart then aimed his cold gun onto the road behind them and fired. Causing Oliver's bike to slide onto its side. Oliver landed on the ground but was able to fire a tracker onto the car.

Oliver:"Felicity! I just put a tracker on them. Where are they?"  
Felicity:"They just got on an exit. They will be under you in a few seconds."

Oliver then ran towards the edge and when he saw the car he fired an arrow at one of the tyers but it didn't work. He turned around and saw a group of cops surrounding him. None other than Quentin Lance stepped up with a megaphone.

Lance:"Put the weapon down and get on the ground. You have nowhere to go."

Oliver looked down and saw the robbers getting closer so he then jumped off the ledge and fired a grappling arrow into the side of the bridge and went down to the next level. He was now standing infront of the car which was speeding towards him. He shot an arrow at the windshield but it did not damage. He tried again and again but eventually they got to close and he was forced to jump out of the way. Quentin looked down and when he did The Hood was gone. About an hour later Oliver returned to the lair where he found Dig and Felicity.

Oliver:"They got away."  
Felicity:"Yeah i know but luckily we are still tracking them."  
Oliver:"Where are they heading?"  
Felicity:"Looks like they are approaching the edge of the city. Might be heading to one of the warehouses on the outskirts."  
Dig:"Might be leaving town."  
Felicity:"Well then they are most likely going to Central City."

Oliver went over to a table and removed the top of his suit revealing a few bruises from the bike accident.

Dig:"You know if you're going to keep getting all these injuries you might want to look into a better alibi for what Oliver Queen spends his time and money."  
Oliver:"And how do guys like Oliver Queen spend their time and money?"  
Dig:"I don't know. Drive fast cars. Buy stuff you don't need. Date models and celebrities. Who knows Oliver. Maybe if you start pretending to have some fun you just might have a little bi accident."

Oliver gave him an glare before turning his eyes to Felicity and the monitors.

Oliver:"What are you doing?"  
Felicity:"I am reading this blog on The Hood."  
Oliver:"Blog?"  
Felicity:"Yeah. You seem to have a few fans."  
Oliver:"Who runs it?"  
Felicity:"Well the writer doesn't post with a name but i did some digging and found out. Her name is Iris West. She lives in Central City."  
Oliver:"Alright well i'm gonna head home and get some sleep before the board meeting tomorrow. Give me an update if something happens with Snart and Rory."  
Felicity:"Will do."

The next day in Central City. Iris West was having lunch with Barry Allen who had just woken up from a coma caused by the particle accelerator.

Barry:"So. What have you been up to while i was sleeping?"  
Iris:"Not much. While you were sleeping i found it a bit difficult to be able to do anything. The only thing really is the blog."  
Barry:"The blog? What blog?"  
Iris:"I have been writing about that vigilante in Starling City."  
Barry:"The Hood? Isn't he wanted for homicide and a whole bunch of other stuff?"  
Iris:"I know his methods are a bit...extreme. And i don't condone it but he has done a lot of good things for his city. I mean he killed Malcolm Merlyn."  
Barry:"Yeah but he failed to stop the undertaking."  
Iris:"Still. He has done to much good for the city to just be considered just another criminal."  
Barry:"If you say so."

Right then Barry got a text from Joe West.

Barry:"Joe says i have to come to the precinct. I can ask if it can wait for a bit?"  
Iris:"No it's fine. I have to get back to Jitters anyways. My break is over soon."

Barry nodded then put some money on the table to pay for the food then went out the door. Soon after that Iris went back to work.

Meanwhile in Starling City. Oliver had just gotten out of the board meeting and when he got out he called up Felicity.

Oliver:"Hey do we have a location on the duo?"  
Felicity:"Yeah. Looks like i was right. They are in Central City."  
Oliver:"Then i think it's time i pay Central City a visit."  
Felicity:"Can't you just inform the CCPD and let them handle it?"  
Oliver:"These guys are to smart and have to advanced equipment. The CCPD won't be a match against them."  
Felicity:"Alright. Does that mean i have to get a hotel room for you?"  
Oliver:"No i have a place there."  
Felicity:"Why?"  
Oliver:"Because i figured there was a possibility i would have to go there at some point."  
Felicity:"Does that mean you have a lair there to?"  
Oliver:"Yup."  
Felicity:"And you were planning on telling us...When exactly?"  
Oliver:"As soon as you needed to know. Which clearly is now."  
Felicity:"Alright. I will tell John that the team is heading to Central City."

Oliver hung up and left the building to go home for a while. 5 hours later they were on their way to Central City. They got there and they went to Oliver's house. The outside of the house was somewhat similar to the Queen Mansion. (See Malcolm Merlyn's house on the wiki for reference.) The inside however was very modernized.

Felicity:"Wow this place is bitchin."

Oliver looked at her with a confused expression.

Felicity:"Sorry."  
Oliver:"I installed a secret room in the basement. We will use that to track down Snart and Rory."

They went down and went into a hallway. They were walking and suddenly Oliver stopped in the middle and put his hand on the wall. It didn't take long for a secret entrance to reveal itself and inside the room was a lair. Felicity went to the computers and started working immediately.

Felicity:"got them. The car is parked outside a dive bar."

Oliver went and suited up and went to the garage and got on his motorcycle and drove off. When he arrived at the scene he hid and contacted Felicity.

Oliver:"Are there any cameras inside?"  
Felicity:"No. Chances are this place is a gathering place for Central City's criminals so i would be careful."

Oliver then went behind the building and walked in the backdoor. It didn't take long for him to run into 2 men. Oliver didn't bother to try and be sneaky so he just threw a flechette at one guy then used a sidekick on the other. They were down in a couple of seconds and then he continued walking. When he got out to the main area he quickly saw the guys and fired an arrow at their table. This got everyone's attention fast.

Oliver:"Lenard Snart and Mick Rory."

Oliver then aimed two arrows in their direction.

Oliver:"You have failed this city!"

Right then Mick grabbed his gun form under the table and fired towards Oliver. Oliver jumped behind the bar counter then as soon as Mick stopped he poked up and fired an arrow that hit Mick in the arm. Mick let out a growl of anger before he continued lighting the place on fire.

Snart:"Mick! Stop."

Mick refused to listen and kept going. He got behind the counter but Oliver was gone.

Mick:"Where did he go?"

Right then Oliver came out from his hiding spot and shot an arrow right into the heat gun which caused it to stop working. This sent him into a raging fury and he then launched at Oliver and they started fighting. Mick threw a punch but Oliver deflected it with his bow then he followed up with kicking Rory in the chest and sent him over the counter. Snart had been trying to get a good shot at Oliver but when he finally got it Oliver proved to be to fast as he leaped over the counter and fired an ensnarement arrow and took down Snart. He then tied them both to the tables then went out the front door. When he got out he was met with a massive group of police. Then a man walked up infront of the police cars with a gun pointed at Oliver.

Joe:"Put the bow down!"

Oliver stood completely still.

Joe:"Now!"

Oliver then quickly fired a flashbang arrow at them then fired a grappling arrow at the building behind them. As soon as he got to the top he started running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Singh:"What the hell just happened?"  
Joe:"I don't know."

Joe then got on the radio.

Joe:"The Hood on the move. All officers converge."

Oliver had made it to an ally. He was taking a different path to get back to his bike when suddenly he was met with a fist to the face. When he looked over he saw a blonde man with a bullet proof vest. He was pointing a gun at Oliver.

Eddie:"Don't move."

Oliver then put his bow on the ground and put his hands in the air. Eddie then got on the radio.

Eddie:"This is Detective Thawne. I have The Hood."

While Eddie was talking on the radio Oliver quickly punched him in the face then threw him over his shoulder then grabbed his bow and pulled out an arrow and aimed it at him. Eddie was about to fight but saw the arrow and decided to raise his hands.

Eddie:"Come on. Do it."  
Oliver:"I'm not going to kill you detective."  
Eddie:"Well in that case i should warn you that you're making a mistake."

Oliver then fired the arrow which graced Eddie's face which caused him to look away so Oliver could escape. When Eddie looked back up he saw that The Hood was gone. Oliver meanwhile was going full speed to get to his bike. He got there and drove back to the house. He went down to the lair.

Felicity:"Are you hurt?"  
Oliver:"Nothing bad. Just traded a few punches with Mick Rory and i got one from a cop."  
Dig:"Maybe next time i should come."  
Oliver:"This mission didn't need both of us. Snart didn't count on me leaving Starling City so it was pretty easy."  
Dig:"So you won?"  
Oliver:"Yup. They should be in police custody right about now."  
Felicity:"Good because i am exhaused. Goodnight."

Felicity went upstairs and went to bed and it didn't take long for Oliver and Diggle to do the same.


End file.
